


Hisoillu Will Rule the Requests I Just Know It

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble Collection, I decided to take some drabble requests to combat writer's block, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Just a collection of requests I think would be fun to write~





	

**Author's Note:**

> For CxNxPxS who wanted Hisoka buying out all the shampoo, conditioner, and bungee gum just to piss Illumi off
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

This wasn't what Illumi expected when Hisoka asked him to come get some essentials, Illumi only agreed because he needed a few things himself. Though, he regretted thinking Hisoka would be anything less than a pain. The clown had loaded up his cart with a ridiculous amount of foundation, eyeliner, and colored mascara, "Are you stock piling for a year?" 

"A year? I'll be lucky if this lasts me for a month." Hisoka hummed to himself as he picked out some lip gloss, "Ooo, cherry blast, haven't seen that in a while..." 

"Don't you just use your gum to cover your face?" Illumi had his own hand basket filled with his essentials, mostly the expensive hair products and body wash he was going to use while he prepared for a contract, "This all seems excessive." 

"Like you don't have them airdrop your favorite shampoo to your room?" Hisoka continued on with his cart, heading back to the hair products. Making a small noise he was sure the magician didn't hear Illumi was sure Hisoka was doing this just to annoy him. Why didn't the idiot get his shampoo while Illumi picked out his? He should have expected to see Hisoka stick his arm as far into the shelf as he could and tossed everything into the cart. Illumi could feel the eyes on him from passersby, turning away from Hisoka to make them think they weren't together, "Do you think 'apple blossom water lily' is good? Or maybe 'strawberry pomegranate'... Illu? Hello?" Hisoka was obviously waving at him, making a bigger scene that Illumi couldn't avoid.

The assassin hated so much attention being on them, but sighed, "Strawberry." The entire shelf of the strawberry shampoo was tossed into the basket making Illumi cringe on the inside, but would never dare show Hisoka his discomfort.

Hisoka grinned coming up behind Illumi knowing how much the assassin wanted his space in public, "Are you embarrassed, Illumi?" Embarrassed, nervous, wanting to crawl into the nearest hole in the ground, the list could go on.

"No, I just don't see how you can use so much shampoo unless you're using it for more than just your hair." Illumi immediately regretted saying that because as soon as it left his mouth Hisoka's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And just what else could I be doing with it, Illu?" Hisoka threw some more shampoo into the basket and now Illumi was suspecting that Hisoka was only doing this to irk him.

"Knowing you, pouring it into rain drains just to make the streets soapy." Would anyone notice if he used his pins to paralyze Hisoka and walk out? 

Hisoka laughed a little, "That would be interesting to do, thanks for the idea." Moving farther into the aisle he got enough conditioner to accommodate his shampoo. The clown turned around noting Illumi hiding pins quickly, "Alright, I'm sure this is all I need." Illumi was relieved, but remained stoic as he nodded and followed Hisoka to the front of the store. Just had to go through a line and he could ditch the magician with his stuff... Or so he thought, "Oh my gosh!" It was rare to hear Hisoka actually sound surprised instead of calmly expressing his interest, "No way this is real!" Hisoka skidded the cart across the floor to a display of bungee gum.

Staying a distance away Illumi saw the clown stuffing his already full shopping cart with the limited time only return of his favorite candy. Hisoka looked back at Illumi and the absolute glee and childish cheerfulness on his face made this seem like the best gift the magician was ever given. They continued the trip to the cash register, and if Illumi wasn't in the same boat he was sure he'd have a scrap of sympathy for the poor girl who had to ring up Hisoka... Twenty minutes and a broken scanner later Illumi looked on with mild interest of Hisoka carrying the bags out of the store to their home, "Wanna try some bungee gum?" 

"If it went out of business for sixteen years I doubt I want to." Illumi knew they could afford a car easily, but he didn't trust Hisoka with any kind of vehicle.

"Suit yourself~" He wasn't able to get it out anyway. 

"You only got so much shampoo to bug me, didn't you?" 

"Bugged enough to fight me?" Illumi sighed.

"Maybe."


End file.
